


Little One's

by anny385



Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-19
Updated: 2010-11-16
Packaged: 2017-10-11 04:17:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/108293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anny385/pseuds/anny385
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Tony, Abby, Tim, and Kelly are Shannon and Gibbs children.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: "NCIS" and it's characters don't belong to me they belong to CBS and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

Author Note: This is AU where Abby, Tim, Tony are Gibbs and Shannon's kids and Kelly is alive. Also, Tony is the youngest one.

Little One's

Tony toddled towards his big brother and his big sisters were playing. He was two years old and was already a handful. His sister Kelly, Abby and Tim were racing their Zhu Zhu Pets on the kitchen floor. They were making noise, which brought the little boy into the kitchen.

"Timmy, Tony's coming to take away the toys." Abby said to her nine year old twin brother.

"We can't let Tony grab one. The box says four up." Kelly the oldest of the group at eleven years old. She didn't mind playing with her younger siblings.

The three kids smacked the Zhu Zhu Pets to make them stop racing around and making noise.

"Hey, Tony." Abby smiled as she hugged her baby brother. She loved her whole family including her baby brother.

"Ohh." The toddler said as he eyed the four Zhu Zhu Pets still on the floor. One was black and white, which was Abby's, the other was brown and white which was Tim's and the other was pink and white which was Kelly's.

"No, Tony. You can't pick them up." Kelly said to the little boy.

The little boy blinked at his sister "No."

"That's right. No."

"Come on let's go play with your toys." Kelly said as she reached for Tony's hand.

"No." The little boy said.

"Yes."

"No." Tony said as he grinned at his sister.

"What's going on?" Shannon said as she stepped into the kitchen. She had just heard Tony say No.

"Mom, I was trying to get Tony to play with his toys and he told me No."

Shannon looked at the kitchen and saw the three Zhu Zhu Pets on the floor. "Because he wants to play with the Zhu Zhu Pets. I told you to only play with them when he's either asleep, or not in the house."

"I'm sorry, Mommy. We just wanted to have a race with them."

"And Tony heard them making noise and wanted to play with them." Shannon smiled at her first born. "You know he can't play with them until he's four years old."

"I know Mommy. I'm sorry."

"What is she sorry for?" Gibbs said as he walked into the house.

"Kelly, Abby and Tim were racing their Zhu Zhu Pets and Tony heard them. He walked into the kitchen to get one and, so Kelly tried to get him to play with his toys and Tony told her No." She smiled at her husband. He worked for NCIS and was the Senior Agent on the team.

"Kelly you know he wants to play with the toys especially the Zhu Zhu Pets."

"I know."

"Dinners almost ready." Shannon told her husband as he kissed her.

"Good because I'm hungry."

Tony had forgotten trying to grab a Zhu Zhu Pets and toddled over to his Daddy. "Daddy." The little boy smiled up at his Dad.

"Hey, little man." Gibbs said as he picked up his youngest. He was a handful. Sometimes when they were at a store he would disappear and wonder off. Abby had told them that they would need to put a tracker on him to keep track of where he was. That wasn't a bad idea. He also had lots of energy. Tim and Kelly were his two calm children and Abby and Tony were his two-energizer bunnies.

"Daddy." Tim, Abby and Kelly raced up to their Daddy and hugged him. He put down Tony and hugged all his kids. He was a lucky man. He had a beautiful and lovely wife and four beautiful children.

Gibbs hugged the children and then went upstairs to change.

"Abby, Tim and Kelly go wash up. Kelly it's your turn to set the table."

"Okay, Mommy."

Kelly came back and set the soup bowls on the table along with spoons and napkins. They were having chicken soup for dinner.

Tony was put in his high chair and given a bowl of soup, but not before Shannon cooled it down and sat it down in front of the little boy. There was no broth in the bowl just noodles, chicken and vegetables. She had already served everyone else before she served the youngest.

"Ummm." Tony said as he grabbed another noodle and stuffed it into his mouth. A carrot and chicken followed after the noodle. Shannon smiled the little boy and then turned back to her dinner. When dinner was done Gibbs cleaned up Tony as Shannon picked up the dishes. He then picked up from the high chair and sat him down by his toys. The twins and Kelly were in the living room watching a movie. Gibbs then went back into the kitchen to help his wife. After putting away the leftovers and putting the dishes into the dishwasher they both went into the living room to see what their children were doing. Kelly was sitting on the couch with Tony sitting beside her. Tony had played with his toys, but then wanted to watch the movie with his siblings he abandoned the toys except the blue teddy bear that was his. It was still in his hand as he leaned on his sister. Abby and Tim were also on the couch watching the movie.

A couple of hours later Tony was asleep with the blue teddy bear under his head. Kelly was still watching the movie and Abby and Tim were getting sleepy.

"Okay, time for bed."

"But Dad we want to finish the movie."

"You can watch it tomorrow." Gibbs said. He picked up Tony and went upstairs to put him in his big boy bed. Tim and Tony shared a room while Abby and Kelly shared a room. They had talked about getting a bigger house because soon Kelly wouldn't want to share a room with her younger sister and there will be a time that Tim wouldn't want to share a room with his baby brother.

The three other children went upstairs to the bathroom and brushed their teeth and then they went into their rooms to change into the pajamas.

Gibbs and Shannon tucked their children into bed and kissed their foreheads.

Back in the living room they turned off the DVD and began watching the news.

"We really should start looking for a house, Jethro."

"I know." Gibbs said.

"What about this Saturday we make an appointment with a real estate agent?" Shannon asked her husband.

"Okay, set it up." They kissed and then watched the news then they turned off the TV and made their way towards their bedroom.

It had taken a month to find a house that they loved. They had brought a house that had five bedrooms and a den. The Den would make a good extra room when Jackson Gibbs and Shannon's Mom came to visit them. Each child would have their own room and each room was the same size except the master bedroom.

It had taken another month to unpack their things in their new home. The beds were put back together and the children's toys were put into their room. The kitchen's things were already put away and the boxes were flattened.

Tony ran to his new room and came back with his blue blanket and his teddy bear. He dragged the blanket behind him as he walked down the hallway.

Abby grabbed the blanket when Tony put it down and draped it over the little boy playing peek a boo with him. The little boy laughed as Abby played with him. She too started laughing. Tim was on the computer in the living room playing a game on it. Tim stopped the game he was playing and watched as his baby brother and twin play. He smiled and then turned back to the game again.

Abby stopped playing with Tony and then made her way towards her twin brother. "Can I play too, Timmy?"

"Sure, Abby." Tim said as Abby grabbed a chair and sat next to him. Tony went up to them and crawled up the chair and sat on Tim's lap. He started banging on the keyboard.

"No, Tony. Don't do that." Tim said trying to pry the little boys hands away from the keyboard.

"No."

"That's right. Go play with your toys, Tony."

"No." The little boy said as he looked at his brother with a smile on his face and drool coming out of his mouth and running down his chin.

"Get down Tony."

"No." Tony said as he tried to pay with the keyboard again. He tried to dodge Tim's hand as it reached for his again. "No." The little boy said again and giggled.

"Abby can you go get Mom?"

"Sure Timmy."

Abby ran to her parent's room who were still unpacking. "Mom, Tony won't quit trying to bang on the keyboard. We're trying to play a game and Tony is in the way."

Shannon put the pillow on the bed and went towards the living room where the computer was housed. She heard Tony say the word No again. He sure loved that word and would say that a lot.

"Come on little man. Let's go outside and get some of that excess energy out of you." Shannon said as she tickled her youngest's tummy.

The little boy giggled and hugged his Mommy. "Love you Mommy."

"Love you too, little man." She hugged her son close to her and then walked to the backyard.

She remembered when Kelly, Abby and Tim were this little. They were all so different. Abby was the closest as acting the same way as Tony, but not the same way. When she was two she had never wandered off and had gotten lost. Tim and Kelly either and they were both had almost the same personality. They were both quiet and would spend hours reading, or on the computer. Tony was probably going to be their problem child.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: "NCIS" and its characters don't belong to me they belong to CBS and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

Author's Note: I decided to do another chapter of this story. The only reason why I know what Zhu Zhu Pets do and say is because my Aunt and Uncle gave me one to keep my mind off stuff and it worked. They are pretty cute and make lots of noise. It is also the reason why I am writing a little bit more. It helps a little to keep my mind off of stuff.

Little One's

Shannon, Tim, Abby, Kelly ad Tony went into the grocery store. Shannon had to have Kelly look after her little brother. Tim and Abby were good at following directions and staying with her and Jethro. Tony on the other hand had the ability to disappear sometimes. She hated that fact about her youngest boy. Abby her smart little one had suggested that they should implant a GPS tracker on Tony that way if he gets lost they would be able to find him.

Shannon had told the kids that they would be allowed to have one toy when they went grocery shopping. Tony was busy playing with a couple of toys, Abby and Tim had picked out their toy and Kelly had picked out a book. Her oldest loved to read along with the twins.

"Okay, let's go grocery shopping." Shannon held the little boys hand and led him towards the fruit and vegetables department. She also needed milk and cereal.

"Timmy, stop trying to grab my toy." Abby's voice was heard behind her. Sometimes these two would fight, but not often.

"I just want to see it."

"Well, stop trying to steal it."

"I just wanted to see what it does, Abby."

"You could of asked."

"Would you have given me the toy?"

"Maybe, maybe not, Timmy."

Shannon let go of Tony's hand and turned around. "Okay, guys stop fighting."

"Timmy was trying to steal my toy."

"Tim you should have asked to see the toy instead of grabbing it."

"I know. I'm sorry, Mom."

Shannon nodded and then turned to find her baby gone. "Kelly have you seen Tony?"

"No, sorry Mom."

"Let's go to the toys." She said as the other children followed. When they appeared in the toy isle they saw the little boy playing with one of the toys.

"Tony, you have to stop doing that." Shannon said as she picked up Tony and put him in the carts seat. "Mommy, love you."

"And I love you too, Tony, but you have to stop disappearing on me."

"See Mommy we should put a GPS chip on him. That way if we can't find him we will find him." Abby said to her Mom and smiled at her.

Finally they got their shopping done and went home. Shannon had put on a movie for the kids and went into the kitchen to put away the groceries.

A couple of months later it was time for Halloween. Kelly was going to be a Princess, Abby was going to be a scientist, Tim was going to be a writer and Tony was going to be a little bear.

Tony was in his bear costume and he held his arms out. "Roar." He said with a smile. Shannon laughed and snapped a picture. She then snapped a picture of Kelly in her Princess costume, and then she took pictures of Abby and then Tim. Then finally she took a picture of all the children together.

Jethro was going to go with them to help with the kids. She would push the stroller and go up to the houses with him. Jethro would walk up to the houses with Kelly, Abby and Tim.

The people that knew them loved the kid's costumes. When they got home the bags were put on the counter and the kids got to see what they got and then got ready for bed. Tony was already rubbing at his eyes ready to go to sleep. Shannon had told them that they could have some of the candy tomorrow as they went upstairs to get dressed for bed.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: "NCIS" and its characters don't belong to me they belong to CBS and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

Author's Note: Surgery went great, but will have another surgery coming up next week too. Check my profile why I needed surgery. It was before this why my Aunt gave me the Zhu Zhu Pets. Check out my profile on fanfiction.net because I couldn't fit everything on this profile.

Little One's

Birthday's

Tony sat on his chair waiting for the cake to make its appearance. He had just turned three years old today and was having a Birthday party with his play date friends. They already had snacks and were about ready to eat Birthday cake and ice cream. His brother and sisters were at their friend's house. They would have a family dinner on Saturday where Gibbs's Dad and Shannon's Mom would come in and have dinner with them.

The birthday cake was put in front of the Birthday boy and he blew out the candle on top of the cake. He then reached out and took a handful of icing and stuffed it into his mouth.

"Tony, No." Shannon said and grabbed and towel to wipe off her son's face.

"Yummy."

"Yes, I'm sure it's yummy, Tony. You could have waited to have your own slice of cake." Shannon said with a smile.

"Sorry, Mommy."

"It's okay, son."

She took the knife and cut the cake and put ice cream on the plates and put them in front of Tony and the other children. After this they would play games to tire them out after having lots of sugar.

Ten-year-old Abby was talking to her friends who were invited to her party. Tim would have his birthday tomorrow with his friends and right now he was at his friends house. They would each share their Birthday on the family day where Grandpa and Grandma would be coming up to celebrate with them.

They stopped talking and went to the X-Box and started playing a game. She liked to play games and was just as good as them as her twin brother was. They would always have a competition of who would win.

Kelly was at her friend's house and Tony was with his Daddy. Shannon was helped by one of her daughter's friends Mom. They put the cake in front of the Birthday girl and Abby blew out the candle. Cake and ice cream were given to Abby and her friends. After that they played on the computer. After that they went outside to play.

Ten-year-old Tim played a video game with his friends. Yesterday was his sister's party and today was his. Kelly and Abby were with their friends and Tony was with their Dad. They played for a while and then ate a couple of snacks with his friends.

Shannon put the cake in front of the Birthday boy and the candle was blown out. Cake and ice cream was given the Birthday boy and then the others. After that they went outside to play. After that they played another video game.

Twelve-year-old Kelly was having her own birthday party. Her friends were invited and she was glad that they came to her party. Tim and Abby was at their friend's house and Tony once again was with his Daddy.

She too like her twin siblings loved to play video games as did her friends. They also liked to play video games on the computer too, but they also liked to watch movies. Kelly and her friends were watching one right now.

Soon the Birthday girl was blowing out the candle and the cake and ice cream were given out. They watched another movie and then it was time for them to go home.

All of the kids loved their birthday party they had with their friends and loved their family Birthday party where their grandma and grandpa came and they had a family dinner.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: "NCIS" and it's characters don't belong to me they belong to CBS and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

Author's Note: Another fic with both Thanksgiving and Christmas in one.

Little One's

Five-year-old Tony ran towards his mommy who had picked him up from Kindergarten. He handed her the picture they had colored for Thanksgiving. His coloring wasn't that good, but Shannon didn't mind. She would put it on the refrigerator when she got home. She hugged and kissed her little boy. He was growing up so fast and soon he wouldn't like it when she hugged and kissed him in public. Tim, Abby and Kelly sure didn't like it.

Twelve year old Abby and Tim came inside the house and dumped their backpacks by the door. After that they went into the kitchen and took out cookies for their snack and poured some milk to go with them. Tony came in wanting a cookie and so Abby gave him one. They had some homework that needed to be done during Thanksgiving.

Fourteen-year-old Kelly came in a little while later and dumped her backpack by the door too. She then went into the kitchen to get something to eat. She too had homework to be done during Thanksgiving.

Abby and Tim went to their room to finish their homework, so they wouldn't have to do it later. They liked to do their homework as soon as they got it.

Kelly went to the living room and watched the movie that Tony was watching. She didn't mind that the movie was a little kid's movie. After the movie was done she went to the computer and then went to her room.

Tony was running from his daddy giggling because he had just finished tickling him. He stopped and looked behind him to make sure that that his daddy was following him. His daddy grabbed him again and was the tickle monster again. He laughed and tried to get out of his daddy's arms.

Tim and Abby were at their friend's house and Kelly was at her friend's house. Jethro had taken time off for Thanksgiving.

The next day they all gathered around the TV to watch the Thanksgiving parade while the turkey was cooking. Then they watched the football game that was on. Finally it was time for dinner to be ready. Tony shoved his mashed potatoes and gravy into his mouth.

After dinner they waited for a while and had pumpkin pie, or pecan pie and after that they watched a movie that everyone could watch.

Christmas

Tony handed his mommy the picture that they had colored and decorated for Christmas. There was different color glitter on the tree. Shannon had put the picture on the refrigerator. She smiled at her youngest. He was getting so big. She couldn't believe that her youngest was already in Kindergarten and next year he would be in first grade. Her baby was getting bigger and bigger.

When Abby, Tim and Kelly came home they put their backpacks near the door and had their snacks. Once again Tim and Abby had started their homework as soon as they were finished. Kelly went to the computer and went online. After that she went into her room.

Tony went to the tree and watched as the lights flickered. He poked the packages, but didn't open them. Shannon had already told him not to open the presents and he listened.

It was finally Christmas day and Tony was excited. He ran into the living room and saw that there were more presents then yesterday. He ran into his parent's room and climbed onto the bed.

"Santa came, he came." Tony said trying to wake up his parents.

"Hey, little man. Santa came did he?"

"Yes, there are presents."

"Go wake up your brother and sisters, Tony. Time to get up and have breakfast and then we can open the presents."

"Okay." Tony ran off and woke up his siblings.

"Santa came." Tony announced to his brother and sisters. He had set out cookies and milk yesterday and it was gone.

"He did, did he?" Kelly said smiling. She knew as well as Tim and Abby not to tell Tony that Santa wasn't real.

After they had waffles with strawberries and whipped cream and then picked up the plates and put them into the sink. Then they went into the living room and opened their presents. They were all very happy with their gifts.

For dinner they had ham and of course mashed potatoes and gravy again. Jethro had once again taken off work for Christmas. Tony and the rest of the kids went outside to play in the snow. Tony stuck out his tongue and captured a snowflake on his tongue. Kelly, Tim and Abby made a snowman and Tony was allowed to help. He kept on picking up snow and eating it.


End file.
